A Soldier's Homecoming
by felicialovescats
Summary: Arthur anxiously waited for the one he loves


**Hello. This is just a short one which was inspired from a tumblr post I found. Sorry if I can't tell you where; I don't know how! **

**For the other stories, sorry but you had to wait. Test is coming and I had a bit of a writer's block. I want to give the best to you all, so I can't rush or anything... sorry!**

**And, with no further delays, here's a short story for you all!**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was standing at the port. He was restless as he waited for someone to come out from that gates. He watched as others, like him, were also there, waiting.

The troops finally returned after months of battles and wars. They had won the war, but had lost many on the way. Now as Arthur looked around, everybody here was anxious and worried. Their minds filled with questions like _'What if he didn't come back? What if he was killed? What if he was hurt?'._

Arthur was no exception. He was pacing around, hoping that the man he was waiting for will come though that gate with his own two feet, carrying his bag with his own two hands, and look at him with his own two eyes. In short, Arthur just want him to be safe and sound, and in his arms, like _right now._

But he wasn't... Arthur sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, then let them go again. His eyes never strayed far from the gates where it's the only thing between him and his lover. _Well, not technically as there's still a few footsteps and stuff but..._

Suddenly, the speaker was turned on.

_'Attention to all, the ship will be arriving shortly. Kindly stand back and let the passengers pass through swiftly before boarding the ship. Thank you.'_

_Finally! _Arthur's face lighted up just like all the rest of the others here do. But unlike the others, he didn't rush to the platform to find for the person he's waiting for. Instead he laid back, leaning on the wall, his face still towards the gate to have a look out.

_Come on now, appear..._

The ship arrived, and one by one men in green walked out confidently with a proud smile on their faces. They each went to their own family and into each other's arms. There were now cries and sobs everywhere.

'Oh my dear son!'

'Love! You're back!'

'Father!'

'My daughter. My brave daughter...'

All sorts of touching exclamation were everywhere. Arthur can't help but feel happy for the families who had their family member back. He then watched as one soldier left his family to another family, and with a grave face, gave them something shiny.

A dog-tag.

The family burst into tears, and Arthur prayed for that soul to forever rest in peace.

Looking away, Arthur turned back to the gates, anxiously waiting for _his _dearest to come. _Why wasn't he here yet? Is he not on this ship? Or... No. It couldn't be..._

A woman saw him and moved towards him. 'Waiting for whom?'

'My... The most important person in my life.' Arthur answered. He looked at the woman. She had a smile on her face. _Ah, so she got him or her back. _'Who were you waiting for?'

'My son. There.' She pointed to a young man who was now hugging a girl almost the same age as him. 'That's his girlfriend. They'll get married in two months.' The woman was obviously proud of her son and her future daughter-in-law.

Arthur smiled at the woman. 'Congratulations.' He said sincerely.

The woman just petted his arm lightly, gave him a smile, and went. Arthur was alone again, staring at the gates. He started to be intensely worried.

'Where is that stupid git?!' He muttered angrily to himself.

'Well, you're looking at the wrong direction, my dear.' A rich laughter was then followed by a big warm hug from behind and Arthur was scooped into the arms of one Alfred F. Jones.

'Alfred!' Arthur turned around to face the American. Alfred shifted a bit to make them both comfortable while Arthur was still in his arms.

'Hello, beautiful. Miss me?'

Arthur punched him on the face lightly. 'You did that on purpose! Scared me to death! I thought you... You...'

'Hush, now. I'm fine.' Alfred's smile was a very welcomed sight, and Arthur's tears just came immediately without warning.

The kiss was just as Arthur remembered, and just how they liked it.

'Welcome home, Alfred, love.'

'I'm back, Artie.'

* * *

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-love you all! Mrreeooww!**


End file.
